I Don't Know
"I Don't Know" is a song recorded by Tohoshinki. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 愛しすぎたIrony ハマリ込むよ迷路に 見事な悲劇のstory 始まりは　どんな素顔だ? 誘われてアフロディーテ でも正体はメドゥーサ 見つめる者を吸い込む 瞳はブラックホールになる 嘘だろ? まさか嘘だろ? 酔わされクラクラと 君には他の誰かが? 渦巻く疑惑を手に hey girl, I don’t know いつだって病みつきさ　クセになる 運命も永遠も　君の中 oh I don’t know 超妄想が暴走いっそ悪女 遂にガチでそろそろ登場 うかうかしてたら　ヤバイって　誰よりも熱いのに パズルみたいdestiny ポアロも無理なmystery 君へと落ちて行くよ ハンドルのないローラーコースター 有り得ない　マジで有り得ない 乱されキリキリ舞い 右かと思えば左　まったく頭痛い hey girl, I don’t know いつだって病みつきさ クセになる(溺れてゆく) 運命も永遠も 君の中 oh I don’t know(謎めく) girl oh I don’t know 秘(ひそ)かにそそのかす唇に(このまま) 囚われてく　何もかも oh I don’t know 消えない傷が　痛むとしても I won’t give you up now 会いたい　会いたい　そう　君だから I want you to know hey I don’t know いつだって病みつきさ クセになる(溺れてゆく) 運命も永遠も　君の中 oh I don’t know(謎めく) girl oh I don’t know 秘(ひそ)かにそそのかす唇に(このまま) 囚われてく　何もかも oh I don’t know |-|Romanized= aishisugita Irony HAMARI komu yo meiro ni migoto na hageki no story hajimari wa donna sugao da? sasowarete AFURODIITE demo shoutai wa MEDUSA mitsumeru mono wo suikomu hitomi wa black hole ni naru uso daro? masaka uso daro? yowasare KURAKURA to kimi ni wa hoka no dareka ga? uzumaku giwaku wo te ni hey girl, I don’t know itsudatte yamitsuki sa KUSE ni naru ummei mo eien mo kimi no naka oh I don’t know soumousou ga bousou isso akujo tsui ni GACHI de sorosoro toujou ukaukashitetara YABAI tte dare yori mo atsui no ni PAZURU mitai destiny POARO mo muri na mystery kimi e to ochite yuku yo HANDORU no nai ROORA KOOSUTAA arienai MAJI de arienai midasare KIRIKIRI mai migika to omoeba hidari mattaku atama itai hey girl, I don’t know itsudatte yamitsuki sa KUSE ni naru (oborete yuku) ummei mo eien mo kimi no naka oh I don’t know (nazomeku) girl oh I don’t know hizoka ni sosonokasu kuchibiru ni (kono mama) torawareteku nanimokamo oh I don’t know kienai kizu ga itamu to shite mo I won’t give you up now aitai aitai sou kimi dakara I want you to know hey girl, I don’t know itsudatte yamitsuki sa KUSE ni naru (oborete yuku) ummei mo eien mo kimi no naka oh I don’t know (nazomeku) girl oh I don’t know hizoka ni sosonokasu kuchibiru ni (konomama) torawareteku nanimokamo oh I don’t know |-|English= The irony of loving you too deeply, I’m falling into the maze A splendidly tragic story, what kind of pure face did it start with? Enticing Aphrodite, she was, but in reality, she a Medusa Sucking in those who gaze, turning their eyes into black holes Is it a lie? It can’t be true, right? I got drunk and dizzy Is there someone else in your life? Suspicion is swirling in my hands Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m always addicted to you, it’s becoming a habit My destiny and eternity are all with you, oh I don’t know My imagination is totally running wild, you’re such a bad woman You’re finally going to appear for real, it’s dangerous If I let my guard down, yet I’m the most passionate Like a puzzle, it’s destiny, even Poirot can’t solve this mystery I’m falling towards you, like a roller coaster without a handle It’s seriously impossible, my mind is getting messed up, going round and round It’s left when I think it’s right, damn, my head hurts Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m always addicted to you, it’s becoming a habit (drowning in it) My destiny and eternity are all with you, oh I don’t know (filled with mysteries) Girl, oh, I don’t know, your lips are seducing me stealthily (I’ll just) My everything is trapped, oh I don’t know Even if these everlasting scars hurt, I won’t give you up now I miss you, I miss you, because it’s you, I want you to know Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m always addicted to you, it’s becoming a habit (drowning in it) My destiny and eternity are all with you, oh I don’t know (filled with mysteries) Girl, oh, I don’t know, your lips are seducing me stealthily (I’ll just) My everything is trapped, oh I don’t know Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs